Sailor Moon On Eternia
by Crystal Knight
Summary: Rubeus tricks Sailor Moon and sends her to a far away place! Sailor Moon landsat Castle Grayskull! Can Heman and the Sorceress help her get home?
1. 01 Strange Girl At Castle Grayskull!

He-Man And The Masters of The Universe

AND

Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon

IN:

SAILOR MOON IN ETERNIA

EPISODE ONE: "STRANGE GIRL AT CASTLE GRAYSKULL"

RATED: pg

NOTES: This series takes place before Sailor Moon R episode 72 and after He-Man episode 83! Enjoy!

e-mail: cknight09 at earth-comm dot com

EPISODE ONE

Rubeus was tired of Sailor Moon defeating his plans. So, he sent a message that read as follows:

"Sailor Moon, I am tired of you defeating my plans! So,  
come alone and we will call these fights a truce."

Rubeus.

Usagi received the note when no one was at home. Usagi picked up her brooch and spoke out loud.

"Moon Crystal Power, make up!"

Usagi called it. She transformed.

A Few Minutes later, Sailor Moon found the place where Rubeus was.

"Well, Sailor Moon... good for you to come! I am tired of you defeating my plans! I am going to trap you in another dimension!"

Rubeus spoke. A wormhole opened and Sailor Moon was sucked through!

"Now, I'll send some Droids to finish her off there!"

Rubeus spoke as he made about 10 Droids appear.

"GO INTO THE WORM HOLE AND MAKE SURE SAILOR MOON IS DEFEATED!"

Rubeus spoke. He sent the Droids through the Wormhole.

"Good riddance!"

Rubeus spoke as he walked away.

MEANWHUILE ON ETERNIA, AT CASTLE GRAYSKULL,

A wormhole suddenly appeared in Castle Grayskull and Sailor Moon landed on the ground and fell unconscious. The Sorceress was worried about the girl that just landed there. She already knew that this girl, must be a hero of some kind. The Sorceress called out for Prince Adam.

"Prince Adam, Man-At-Arm, I need your help!"

The Sorceress spoke into Prince Adam's mind.

"What's wrong Adam?"

Duncan asked.

"I am receiving a telepathic message from the sorceress."

he answered Duncan and then he answered the sorceress.

"What is it sorceress?"

Prince Adam asked.

"Prince Adam, Man-At-Arms, there's a strange looking girl here at castle Grayskull. Maybe you should come quickly."

The Sorceress spoke and finished her conversation with Prince Adam.

"We better go. Orko, and Cringer, you have to come with us."

Duncan spoke to Orko and Cringer.

"It's time for He-Man."

Prince Adam spoke.

"Not again!"

Cringer whined. Prince Adam took out his sword and held it high and spoke.

"By the power of Grayskull!"

Prince Adam spoke. Lightning came out as Prince Adam transformed.  
Prince Adam appeared in from of Castle Grayskull while he transformed. Then in a flash, he was transformed as He-Man.

"I HAVE THE POWER!!!"

He-man yelled as he brought his sword in front of him. Then he pointed it at Cringer! Cringer grew larger and transformed into Battle Cat! Then He-Man and Battle Cat reappeared at the Palace.

"Okay, He-Man, we'll take the Shy Sled."

Man-at-Arms replied. He-Man, Orko, Battle Cat, and Man-At-Arms got into the Sky Sled and headed for Castle Grayskull. After many minutes, He-Man's party arrived at Castle Grayskull and entered. The Sorceress greeted them.

"Hello He-man and company! I spoke of this girl. She is still unconscious. Have you ever seen her before?"

The Sorceress asked.

"No. I don't think so. Who is she?"

He-Man replied.

"I have no idea. She's started to stir."

The Sorceress replied. sailor Moon woke up. She looked around seeing strange people. She stood up.

"Where am I and who are all of you?"

Sailor Moon asked.

"I guess we can say the same for you."

Man-At-Arms replied.

"My name is Sailor Moon. I am a Sailor Soldier who fights for Love and Justice! I was facing one of the generals of the Black Moon, when I was transported here. My real name is Usagi Tsukino."

Sailor Moon replied.

"Glad to meet you Sailor Moon. He-Man, Sailor Moon won't betray you of your secret! You can trust her. You can retransform now."

The Sorceress spoke. He-Man lifted up his sword and retransformed back into Prince Adam and then he pointed it to Battle Cat and Battle cat returned to cringer. Then Prince Adam put his sword away.

"I will show you my true self."

Sailor Moon spoke. She retransformed back into Usagi.

"This is my true self. I am Usagi. I am fourteen years old."

Usagi told everyone.

"She is so pretty."

Orko stated. Orko flew to Usagi.

"It's not often, we get heroes like you! I am Orko."

Orko told her.

"I am Cringer. You won't hurt me, will you?"

Cringer spoke in a worried tone.

"Why would I hurt a big kitty like yourself? You look cool!"

Usagi replied.

Meanwhile... At Snake Mountain...

Skeletor was sitting on his throne.

"Now tell me who you are again? "

Skeletor asked.

"We are Droids, in service to Rubeus. We fight against Sailor Moon."

The head droid spoke.

"Who is this sailor Moon?"

Skeletor asked.

"She is this girl that uses the power of the Moon to defeat us."

The head droid answered again.

"Sailor Moon! If she helps He-Man, I am done for! Beast Man,  
prepare to make an assault on Castle Grayskull!"

Skeletor ordered.

"Yes, sir."

Beast man replied. What will happen now? Be there!

This story was completed on: 10/21/2006

I don't own Sailor Moon or He-Man. Copyright holders own this! 


	2. 02 Castle Grayskull Under Attack!

He-Man And The Masters of The Universe

AND

Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon

IN:

SAILOR MOON ON ETERNIA

EPISODE ONE: "CASTLE GRAYSKULL UNDER ATTACK!"

RATED: pg

NOTES: This series takes place before Sailor Moon R episode

72 and after He-Man episode 83! Enjoy!

e-mail: cknight09 at earth-comm dot com

EPISODE TWO

Usagi and Prince Adam sat inside Castle Grayskull. Usagi walked

over where Cringer was sitting and asked him a question, Usagi

came up to him and touched his head with her hand. Cringer, normally

shaken with fear, cringed at the sight of Usagi touching his head.

"So, Cringer, do you like being friends with Prince Adam?"

Usagi asked.

"He's a great friend. He's never let me down."

Cringer replied. Suddenly, Prince Adam and Usagi could hear blasts

outside Castle Grayskull and they knew it was time for action.

Prince Adam lifted up high his magic sword and spoke.

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!"

Prince Adam spoke as lightning came out of his sword. Then in a flash

Prince Adam was transformed into He-Man.

"I HAVE THE POWER!"

He-Man called out. Then he pointed his sword towards Cringer. In a

flash, Cringer transformed into Battle Cat.

"Let's pound Skeletor into the dirt He-Man!"

Battle Cat spoke, itching for a fight.

"My turn! Moon Crystal Power! Make Up!'

Usagi called out. In a flash too, she transformed into Sailor Moon.

Then He-Man, Battle Cat, and Sailor Moon went outside.

"Well, the kids have decided to come out and play."

Beast Man mocked He-Man and Sailor Moon.

"I may be a kid, but I can hold my own! And who is this ugly guy

the skull with the hood over his face?"

Sailor Moon asked.

"My name is Skeletor. And how dare you call me ugly!"

Skeletor introduced himself and cursed at the same time!

"Try not to upset him Sailor Moon. He doesn't like it when people

mock him!"

He-Man advised Sailor Moon.

"Then he's a rather bone head. Even my brother is cuter than him!"

Sailor Moon cursed him again.

"How dare you!"

Skeletor got angry.

"Come on Skeletor, make your attack or leave Grayskull!"

He-Man yelled. Skeletor ignored He-Man asked Sailor a question.

"So, what kind of power do you have?"

Skeletor asked.

"Do you really want to know? FINE! I'll show you! Do you see that

droid there?"

Sailor Moon replied and then asked a question.

"Yeah, I see him, what about that droid?"

Skeletor asked.

"I can vanquish that droid with my Cutie Moon Rod. All I have to do

is point my Rod towards that Droid and say the words…"

Sailor Moon stopped speaking and she started twirling around with

the Cutie Moon Rod, He-Man, The Sorceress, Skeletor, Beast-Man,

Cringer, and Orko all watched as Sailor Moon as she spun around.

Then she said the words that were familiar to her.

"Moon Princess Halation!"

Sailor Moon called out. A crescent moon came from her Cutie Moon

Rod and hit the droid. It turned to dist. A gem fell to the ground

and landed on the dust. The gem that was on its forehead turned

black and vanished! Skeletor was amazed of Sailor Moon's attack.

"So, is that the only attack you have?"

Skeletor asked.

"Yes."

Sailor Moon replied.

"How fortunate for me. Everyone attack!"

Skeletor laughed. Then he made everyone attack. Skeletor lunged at

He-Man but He-Man picked up Skeletor and threw him on to the ground.

Skeletor kept trying to get into Grayskull, but was not successful.

"Everyone pull back! We'll think of something else to get He-Man and

his friends."

Skeletor ordered. Skeletor and his cronies left.

"We did it."

Man-At-Arms spoke happily.

"Yes, but Skeletor will be back with a new plan."

He-Man thought.

"You have an amazing power Sailor Moon, you'll be helpful

to our cause."

The Sorceress thanked her.

"Thanks."

Sailor Moon thanked her. More battles lay ahead. Be there!

This story was completed on: 10/29/2006

I don't own Sailor Moon or He-Man. Copyright holders own this!


	3. 03 Sailor Moon Captured, Part I

He-Man And The Masters of The Universe

AND

Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon

IN:

SAILOR MOON ON ETERNIA

EPISODE THREE: "SAILOR MOON KIDNAPPED, PART I"

RATED: pg

NOTES: This series takes place before Sailor Moon R episode

72 and after He-Man episode 83! Enjoy!

e-mail: cknight09 at earth-comm dot com

EPISODE THREE

Prince Adam, Man-At-Arms, Orko, Cringer, and Usagi went back to the Eternia

Palace. The walk was pleasant and peaceful.

"I'll take you to meet my parents King Randor and his wife Merlena."

Prince Adam spoke in a normal tone.

Later…

"So, you come from earth?"

King Randor asked.

"Yes, I am from earth. Tokyo actually."

Usagi replied.

"So, you say you are a hero like He-Man?"

King Randor asked.

"Yes I am. I have more like me back home."

Usagi replied.

"More Sailor Moons?"

Marlena asked.

"Not exactly. others like me yes, but different ones that represent

other planets."

Usagi replied. Teeela walked up to Usagi.

"This is my daughter Teela. She fights with He-Man and myself."

Duncan replied.

"I can show you around."

Teela told Usagi.

"Okay, let's go."

Usagi agreed. Teela and Usagi walked along in the gardens.

"This is sure pretty."

Usagi complemented.

"Yeah, I come here to think a lot."

Teela replied. Suddenly Skeletor and his cronies appeared.

"Capture that girl!"

Skeletor yelled. The monsters surrounded Usagi and caught her.

"NO! LET ME GO!"

Usagi protested. Usagi's brooch falls to the ground.

"Let's go!"

Skeletor ordered. Skeletor and his cronies' teleported away with

Usagi. Teela picked up Usagi's broach and went back inside the

palace. She ran into Duncan and Prince Adam.

"Prince Adam! Father!"

Teela yelled.

"What is it Teela?"

Duncan asked.

"Skeletor kidnapped Usagi."

Teela replied desperately.

"What?"

Prince Adam exclaimed.

"Skeletor appeared out of nowhere and he had taken Usagi. Here is

her brooch!"

Teela replied.

"Okay, Duncan and I will find Orko, Battle Cat, and He-Man. Teela,

please meet up He-Man at Castle Grayskull!"

Prince Adam commanded.

"Right."

Teela ran off.

"Let's get Cringer and Orko."

Prince Adam suggested. Adam and Duncan found Orko and Cringer

sleeping.

"Cringer. Orko…"

Prince Adam called. Cringer and Orko, which were sleeping, woke up.

"What is it Adam?"

Cringer asked.

"We have trouble! Skeletor has captured Usagi. We must rescue her!"

Prince Adam answered.

"Noooo… not again!?!"

Cringer whined.

"Yes, again…"

Prince Adam told him. Will they save Usagi? Be there!

TO BE CONTINUED…

This story was completed on: 11/05/2006

I don't own Sailor Moon or He-Man. Copyright holders own this!


	4. 04 Sailor Moon Captured, Part II

He-Man And The Masters of The Universe

AND

Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon

IN:

SAILOR MOON ON ETERNIA

EPISODE FOUR: "SAILOR MOON KIDNAPPED, PART II"

RATED: pg

NOTES: This series takes place before Sailor Moon R episode 72 and after He-Man episode 83! Enjoy!

e-mail: cknight09 at earth-comm dot com

EPISODE FOUR

"Is it safe to transform here Duncan?"

Prince Adam asked.

"Yes, it looks clear."

Duncan replied.

"Good. By The Power of Grayskull!"

Prince Adam called out. Lightning struck all around Prince Adam. He transformed into He-Man! He pointed his sword at Cringer and Cringer transformed into Battle Cat.

"Let's go Man-At-Arms, Orko, and Battle Cat! We got a maiden to rescue!"

He-Man commanded. All of them left the palace for Castle Grayskull.

Later...

Teela was at Castle Grayskull waiting for He-Man. He-Man, Cringer,  
and Orko had arrived.

"You're late!"

Teela commented.

"Sorry."

He-Man asked.

"Where's Prince Adam? I thought he was coming too?"

Teela asked.

"Oh, he told me he had some other duties to perform."

He-Man replied.

"That lazy man! He can't even save a girl that's in trouble."

Teela yelled in anger. He-Man lifted his eyebrow a bit. Only if Teela knew who he really was, she would be shocked.

"We better get going."

He-Man announced.

"Right."

Teela replied.

"Let's go."

Man-At-Arms told everyone. They left Castle Grayskull and started for Snake Mountain. They didn't get far when Skeletor appeared with an unconscious Usagi wrapped in his arms.

"Let her go Skeletor!"

He-Man yelled.

"One false move He-Man and this girl gets it!"

Skeletor yelled. He-Man stopped. He didn't want a girl to get hurt.

"You see He-Man, I have placed this twit under my spell and it can't be broken."

Skeletor sneered in delight. Usagi woke up.

"Oh good. You have woken up."

Skeletor spoke to her.

"What are you wish master?"

Usagi asked.

"destroy He-Man!"

Skeletor ordered. Usagi started walking towards He-Man.

"He-Man, how do we break the spell on Usagi?"

Orko asked.

"I don't know Orko. Skeletor's spells are easily broken."

Man-At-Arms replied. Something in Usagi seemed to bring her around for the better to make the spell weaker and easier to break!

"I believe in you Sailor Moon!"

Someone told her. After that, the spell broken and Usagi came to.

"What's going on?"

Usagi asked.

"Damn! She broke my spell!"

Skeletor yelled.

"Usagi, here!"

Teela yelled as she thrown Usagi's broach to her. Usagi caught it.

"Moon Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Usagi yelled. She transformed into Sailor Moon.

"You're one of her enemies, right? Get her then!"

Skeletor told the droid. The droid approached Sailor Moon.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

Sailor Moon took off her tiara and sent it to the Droid. The Droid got caught with the tiara. The tiara zapped its energy.

"Cutie Moon Rod!"

Sailor Moon called out for her rod. It appeared.

"Moon Princess Halation!"

Sailor Moon yelled as a yellow crescent moon came from her rod and hit the Droid and it turned into dust and was defeated. Her tiara fell to the ground.

"Good job Sailor Moon!"

He-Man cheered.

"I'll get you next time He-Man. Count on that!"

Skeletor yelled. Then he vanished.

"Let's return to the Castle. King Randor will be glad to know that you're safe."

Man-At-Arms suggested. Usagi was saved. What will happen next time? Be there!

This story was completed on: 11/19/2006

I don't own Sailor Moon or He-Man. Copyright holders own this! 


End file.
